King Denas
Kingdom Rush= King Denas is the ruler of the kingdom that you are defending throughout the game. He is depicted at the end of the game as a man in his forties, who still enjoys a party when there's a good occasion. He is also a Hero to be used in Kingdom Rush, unlocked by buying the Premium Content (Flash), by paying $2.99 (Mobile) or by completing Forsaken Valley (Steam). King Denas appears briefly in a comic strip at the end of Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, after Umbra is defeated. Description Your Majesty itself brings an arsenal of power and courage to the battlefield. Long live the King! Stats Statistics Skills Royal Edict : King Denas empowers closest towers with a purple aura in a large AoE radius. The aura grants towers 20% to attack speed and range for a set amount of time. Barracks are not affected by this skill. (Cooldown: 10 seconds) Catapult Barrage : King Denas orders his subordinates away from the war zone to unleash mayhem on a small area located on the path via an 'X' mark. The catapults fire on the 'X' mark on the area, dealing damage. King Denas can move without interrupting the skill as long as the 'X' mark is present. The projectiles ignore 1/2 armor. Cooldown: 12 seconds. Tips and Tricks *King Denas is a hybrid offensive hero, his skills are meant to both empower your towers and support your army against a horde of enemies. *Similar to Bolin Farslayer, King Denas lacks synergy with his skills when it comes to melee combat, so it is discouraged to send him in melee combat. *King Denas has a unique "minimum range", where he cannot attack enemies too close to him. Put him slightly behind your men or on the edges of paths to avoid this. *Players should note that King Denas can tank moderately against a group of enemies such as Shadow Archers or Demons, but keep in mind to retreat when his health is low in order to avoid a 15-seconds respawn. *King Denas moves slowly like Malik Hammerfury, Bolin Farslayer and Hacksaw, thus it is important not to switch lanes unless urgently required. *Also, note that Barracks and their upgrades are not affected by Denas' Royal Edict, thus it is pointless to move to a path full of Barracks. Rather, players should create different towers around your Barracks to maximize Denas' first skill. *Do not send Denas against bosses with instant kill mechanics like J.T., Vez'nan or Sarelgaz, as he lacks the speed to kite them efficiently. Related Upgrades * Spiked Armor (3 Stars) **When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. (10% reflection of damage, dealt as True Damage) Quotes *"Bow... to the KING!" *"Go ahead, make my day!" *"Get off my land." *"For me!!!" *When triggering Royal Edict: *''garbled babbling*'' *Also when triggering Royal Edict: "You slacker!" (This is what it sounds like, though it's probably just prattle that sounds that way.) *When triggering Catapult Barrage: "Attack!!" *''(upon death) "Ahhhg!"'' Trivia *'Denas' is an anagram of 'Sande', the first surname of Gonzalo Sande, one of the three founders of Ironhide Game Studio. *'"Go ahead, make my day!"' ** A line spoken by Harry Callahan in the film Sudden Impact. The film is part of the Dirty Harry series, making it the second quote from the series, the first made by Bolin. *'"For me!"' ** A twist on the phrase shouted by Barracks soldiers, "For the King!" Gallery HeroSkill_Denas_2.PNG|Royal Edict HeroSkill_Denas_1.PNG|Catapult Barrage |-|Kingdom Rush Vengeance= Quotes Before Wave 1: * And here we are, face to face. * Let's see of you can have your vengeance. During Waves: * Booooring. * Bow before me! * Get off my land. * Go ahead, make my day! * What's wrong? Is that all you've got? * Still hurt about your last defeat? * Where are you siege weapons? HA HA! * You think you can defeat me? * At least show some effort. * You seem to be in a bad mood. * I'm hungry, you gonna take too long there? * You will fail, Vez'nan. * For ME... and the kingdom too! * The party after this victory will be glorious! * You won't be able to beat me with this. * We fought together. Do you remember none of that? * Vez'nan, this is madness! After Wave 8: * You shall not pass, Vez'nan. Surrender! * OH, COME ON! After Wave 18: * Ha! You think you're the only one with a trick up his sleeve? During Archdemon phase: * Can you even control that thing? * My best knights will end this fight! * Don't you have other tricks besides summoning giant demons? After Beating the Third Paragon: * Sorry, we're closed, please come another day. Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Scenery